Teased
by Star Timeblazer
Summary: ' Zim stood still for a moment, insanely happy grin still spread over his face.Then, quite suddenly, the chart went flying across the room, broken in half, and Zim was panting, fists clenched at his sides and eyes narrowed. ' Oneshot about Zim snapping... It's terrible. Tell me how terrible it is with a review!


**Well, this is a cruddy little one-shot that I wrote in around an hour... Bleh. I haven't even edited it at all.**

**Read and review, it's horrible, I know, whatev', I don't really care about it all that much...**

* * *

...

Red, somewhat ruby colored eyes were wide with excitement as he spieled his latest plan. Occasionally, or rather, every few seconds, they would flicker back up to the screen in front of him, wide and hopeful and waiting for praise, for recognition.

"- And then the bees will turn on the filthy HUMANS! And destroy _their ships! _Not mine, _THIERS! _And then they will RUE the da-"

He cut himself off at the sound of a giggle and looked back up at the monitor displaying the red and purple eyed forms of his leaders, tearing his gaze away from his – nicely made – chart. The holo-screen had been damaged a few days ago because of Gir. Stupid thing.

"My Tallest?" He asked, antennae twitching slightly as he looked at the plumb eyed leader that had giggled, antennae twitching again as the blood eyed one elbowed him roughly. Red and Purple. His leaders. "Is everything all right?"

Red appeared to choke for a moment before a suspiciously sincere smile spread over his face. "Uh, ah, yes, _Zim._" He appeared to choke again. "Please continue."

Zim blinked a moment before nodding and continuing. Occasionally, one of his leaders would choke again, or sniff a little to loudly but, other than the twitch of an antennae, he did not question it again.

The rest of the presentation only took twenty minutes and as soon as he had finished, he stood attentively next to his chart, back straight, hands tucked behind his back, and eyes wide and hopeful. The only things moving where his antennae and his eyes as he watched and listened to his Tallest as they seemed to choke on their sodas.

Red was the first to recover. "T-That was a _brilliant_ plan, Z-_Zim!_" More choking. "Truly you are... Are a... An asset to the Empire!"

Zim's antennae stood straight up and he grinned. "Yes, my Tallest, thank you!"

"Y-Yeah!" Purple said, giving a strange grin. "W-Where would we be without you!"

"Good luck with your... _Plan._" Red said before the transmission cut to static.

Zim stood still for a moment, insanely happy grin still spread over his face.

Then, quite suddenly, the chart went flying across the room, broken in half, and Zim was panting, fists clenched at his sides and eyes narrowed. He watched the chart go sailing into the dark that surrounded the monitors, is nails dug into his palms as, very slowly, almost _casually,_ he began to walk into the surrounding shadows.

Lights flickered on, seemingly on their own, as he passed, revealing tubes that curved into the tunnel like circular walls. Each tube shone green, the normally clear glass letting the strange, alien liquid inside it reflect the fake lighting. Grotesque, warped, damaged figures free floated in the green goo. Some were conscious enough to flinch away at the sight of the Invader, others, however, could only follow him with there eyes, seeing as that was all that was left.

But he held no interest for _these..._ Worthless projects. No...

He wanted _Him._

He stopped abruptly in front of a tube, and stared up at the figure – a figure only slightly taller that him – that floated within.

"Well, Dib..." Zim said slowly, glaring up at the figure. "I've got news..."

Dib glared through the strange green liquid and glass and down at the tiny Invader, his quickening breaths fogging up the oxygen mask that covered his mouth. Just at the mere sight of the tiny alien, his eyes narrowed in a combination of hate and loathing, and something a bit new; fear. He'd heard what Zim had said – though it was warped by the 'water' and glass – and for a split second, he looked curious, confused maybe.

Zim simply quirked an eye ridge at him. "It appears... That you were correct..." He said slowly, fists unclenching as he crossed his arms. His eyes flickered from Dib's eyes to the boy's shoes. He hadn't bothered to remove the boy's clothes. He'd been... Panicking.

It was silent as the boy stared down at the alien. The one he'd been fighting for two years now. He felt blank for a moment, then suddenly, a vicious smirk spread across his face, and he started laughing, the mask allowing him to do so.

"Do you get it _now _Space-Boy?!" He shouted, grinning. "You're a failure! A nobody! Your so-called AMAZING leaders have been _mocking_ you this entire time! From the sound of it, _you're not even a real Invader!_ Are you DONE now?! Is this enough to convince you that you're never gonna win? Is this enough to convince you to _give up?! Did the tapes work?!_"

For a moment, Zim kept his head down, aware that the fourteen year old boy's eyes were on him. Then, quietly, slowly, a chuckle escaped him and he looked up, a grin spreading over his face. Dib felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. That wasn't the normal laugh Zim emitted. He'd heard Zim chuckle before and that... That was too soft, too slow... Too _off._

"You would think, Dib-beast, wouldn't you? You would think that this would be the end." He chuckled again before spinning around, hands behind his back. "Computer!" He barked. "Dispose of the Dib-stink!"

"_**Where would you like me to drop him off **__**this**__** time Zim? The cesspool?**_" The tired, omnipresent voice of Zim's Computer asked and again, Zim chuckled, shoulders shaking with the quiet guffaws.

"No, Computer." He said softly. "You misunderstood. I want you to _dispose_ of the Dib-trash." He turned back around just in time to see all the color drain from Dib's face and his eyes widen behind his glasses, the lenses of which were cracked. A cold, dark smile spread over Zim's face.

Dib shook his head, eyes focused on Zim's big, red ones. The red color of them looking darker than usual. "N-no. Y-You're joking!" A strangled laugh escaped him. "Th-This is one of your sick jokes, isn't it? Isn't it?!"

Zim's smile twitched until it became a little bigger. "Computer," he called. "Remove the mask from the Dib."

Dib's eyes widened and he hardly had time to react before the mask was ripped from his face and the strange goo flooded his lungs, pressing on them like bricks. He gasped instinctively, and thus brought more of the the gunk into his lungs.

He gasped for air that didn't exist, kicking and thrashing as he started to choke. He banged his fists on the glass and kicked at it as the thicker-than-water substance suffocated him. He couldn't help but stare at Zim as black started to encroach on his vision. _This is how it ended... After all this time, all those fights..._

Zim's smile turned, lightly, regretful. "You know, Dib. I have to thank you. You've been a most brilliant enemy... And you have given me some... Useful information." He tapped on the glass with his nails, watching as the boy's eyes flickered to him, struggles getting weaker and weaker. He grinned. "Perhaps, if you had been Irken, we could have done that... 'Friend thing..." He sighed happily. "It's been entertaining at the least but," he grinned ever wider. "We both knew it would end like this, hmm?" He chuckled. "Goodbye, Dib. It's been... Fun."

He spun around, not waiting for the boy's eyes to close, to see him die. He had other things to do. More important things than the insignificant death of an even more insignificant being.

* * *

…

He took the lift up to ground level, hands behind his back and that grin still on his face. He blinked slightly as the earth-version of a kitchen came into view. He stepped out of the garbage can disguised lift, something he found much easier now that he'd grown an inch or two.

Earth had... Some perks.

Zim strolled into the 'living room' antennae twitching at the sounds coming from the TV, and he eyed his prize.

"Hi, Master!" Gir cried, grinning and waving from his spot on the couch.

Zim, uncharacteristically, waved back. "Hello Gir..." He said, slowly walking over to the couch and leering over the robot, who grinned at him cheerfully. "Have I ever told you... About how you were a gift from the Tallests themselves?"

Gir let out a loud squeal and shook his head, grinning, and Zim picked Gir up by the antennae.

"Well, let Zim tell you." Zim said, walking back towards the garbage can, chuckling again.

* * *

…

"Incoming transmission from Earth, my Tallest."

Both Tallests groaned from their seated positions, sending each other glances over their sodas. "What? Come on! It's only been three days!" Purple complained loudly. "Did it actually work?!"

Red scoffed, then took a sip of soda before speaking. "Not likely. He probably failed miserably and is calling about his next idiotic plan." He gestured at one of the pilots, scowling. "Put the defect through already, let's get this over with."

The pilot nodded and turned back to the controls. The Tallests looked at the screen with half lidded and bored eyes as it switched from a view of the surrounding space to static. "What is it, Zim?" Red asked tiredly.

And then, the image came in.

Fire. Everywhere, fire. Buildings were crumbling under the flames, people – humans as they were called – were screaming. Some of them were burning as they ran. Explosions sounded off in the distance and cars – at least they thought that's what they were called, they didn't usually pay attention to Zim's rants – were screeching to a halt or crashing into things. Knocking parts of buildings over, or crashing into each other. Many of them simply exploded, adding to the carnage.

The image suddenly shifted, showing, to their immense surprise, _Zim._

Zim, covered in soot and a freaky red stuff that might have been blood – they didn't know – and wearing a cheerful, red-stained smile appeared. "Hello, my Tallest!" Zim greeted. "Are you impressed?"

The Tallest and Massive Pilots stared in shock as Zim continued to grin. "Zim... What...?" Red started as besides him, Purple's skin started turning a more sickly color.

Zim blinked, twitching an antennae before he blinked and looked around. After a second, he laughed and looked back at the Tallest. "Impressive, yes? And it only took two days!" He laughed. "You should have seen it yesterday!" He sighed nostalgiacaly, still grinning.

Red blinked while Purple just stared, jaw dropped. "But... How did you...?"

If at all possible, Zim's grin grew wider. "Oh! Well, that's what Zim has called you about!" He closed his eyes a little, humming, before opening them and staring at both Tallests in a rather creepy manor. "You see my enemy – or rather, ex-enemy –" here, he giggled. "Came to my Base a few Earth-days ago and pointed out something rather... Interesting..."

Purple quirked an antennae, natural curiosity coming through as Zim paused. "And that would be...?"

Zim squeaked. "_Well,_ he pointed out a few series of clips to Zim – the slimy worm had been recording transmissions for years, the horribly wonderful child! – and what the worm-baby said actually made _sense!_" Zim let out a maniacal laugh that was surprisingly close to his usual laugh, and he grinned at the Tallest. "You've been _lying_ to Zim, my Tallest." Zim said.

They blinked at him, taken aback. They looked at each other before looking back at the screen... And Zim.

"You've been _mocking_ me. Of course, it took some convincing, but – after capturing the Dib and watching those clips over and over again – Zim finally believed it!" He snickered. "And then everything made sense! _Especially_ after the fake Bee Plan."

"W-Wait?" Purple asked. "The Bee Plan was fake?"

Zim nodded. "Of course! But that's not the point! Zim has conquered this stupid ball of dirt! And YOU thought that I couldn't! THAT is the point!" He leaned forward, glowering suddenly. "I have been _nothing_ but loyal to the empire! I have done my best whenever possible and you repay me by _mocking me!_" He leaned back. "On Earth, they call – or rather, _used_ to call –" he giggled. "That 'bullying' or something..." He grinned. "Personally, Zim has never liked any of these 'bull-ies', and so, Zim has decided to blow up the Massive!" He grinned and, behind him a metal streak ran by, screaming it's head off as it fired at buildings and people with a large laser protruding out of it's head. It was Gir... Only his eyes were red and twitching. "By the way," Zim said. "Gir was just stupid, not advanced. Kinda like you two. Anyway, enjoy your horribly, fiery deaths of doom!" And with that, the transmission cut, leaving the two Tallest staring at the static left behind with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

* * *

**Yaaay! It's over! Well, read and review this terrible thing! It got kinda spoofy at the end of it all, mostly 'cause I lost interest.**


End file.
